


Like Gold Fall The Leaves In The Wind

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Memory Of Trees [3]
Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment his life had changed completely was when he walked out of his flat to find Valentine in the doorway waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gold Fall The Leaves In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the doorway challenge on fan_flashworks.

If he had to pinpoint the turning point of his life he wouldn’t mention the armistice, nor his homecoming, not even the moment he stood in front of the Groby tree that Sylvia had had felled.

The moment his life had changed completely was when he walked out of his flat to find Valentine in the doorway waiting for him, and later on when she took his hat as he unlocked the door and let her in. That night he’d made her his own, and put the self-restraint of his past firmly behind his back; his principles still made it impossible for him to divorce the mother of his child, but that wouldn’t stop him from seeking whatever happiness fates allowed him with the only woman he truly loved.

The time for parades was long gone, now was the time for a new beginning.


End file.
